The present disclosure relates to image processing devices and image reading devices that read an original document and acquire an image and cut out a character and a photographic region from the acquired image, and to image forming apparatuses that print the acquired image.
Some of the image reading devices that read an image of an original document have functions of cutting out only a document image from the read image (i.e., clipping function). In the case where the original document placed on a document table is obliquely inclined, in performing the cut out, many of these clipping functions detect the inclination of the document image, correct the inclination of the document image to be cut out, and display and save the image.
As a general method, there is a method for cutting out the document image from the image read by an image reading device.